Ocho años sin saber de ti
by yatta
Summary: Despues de derrotar a Voldemort, todo lo que quedo de Potter fue su varita. Una busqueda de ocho años por Snape, le hizo pensar, no es tiempo de decir adios? que mejor día que el de tu cumpleaños para despedirme? a menos que algo me haga seguir...SNARRY


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowlin, no a mi, eso ya lo saben!

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Esto es un Fanfiction, por lo que no hay mucho parecido con la realidad de los libros, contine slash (relaciones hombre con hombre) con relaciones muy explicitas, por lo que recomiendo si eres menor de edad deja de leer y si no te gusta este tipos de historia tambien.

Otra aclaracion, en esta historia Severus Snape continua con vida, no como en el libro original, si no, no podría ser Snarry jeje... lo que significa que la pareja principal es HarryXSeverus.

Este fic fue escrito para aceptar el desafio de las masmorraz del Snarry "_Ocho años sin ti"_

**_Que lo disfruten!_**

**OCHO AÑOS SIN SABER DE TI**

_Made in Yatta´s brain_

_**Oo-oO**_

Severus respiro profundamente, sus pulmones se llenaban del aire proveniente de Londres Muggle. Miraba a un montón de mocosos correr por todo el parque, sonriendo y brincando, algunos traían consigo pequeños perros lanudos, sin duda un perfecto escenario para un tonto Gryffindor.

Después de que el mago mas temido de todos los tiempos fuera derrotado, solo su cuerpo inerte y dos varitas hechas con plumas del mismo fénix se encontraron.

Que demonios había pasado con Harry Potter! Esa pregunta se formulaba en su mente desde hacia ocho años. Su rastro de magia había termina en el mismo lugar de la batalla, eso no podía significar que estaba muerto o si?

Mientras no viera el cuerpo muerto de Potter no lo aceptaría, simplemente… Suspiro cansado, ocho años y ni una sola pista, la mayoría de sus amigos se habían rendido a los dos años, los mas apegados a él, habían desistido hacia apenas un tres años y él, terco como era, continuaba en una búsqueda que parecía no tener fin.

Se dejo caer en una de las bancas del parque, recordando aquella noche…

Potter y él habían encontrado la manera de "soportarse" la verdad era que llevaban una amistad bastante aceptable, alejada de las miradas curiosas, esa tarde en particular el ojiverde estaba muy serio, no pudo evitar preguntarle que le pasaba, el muchacho elevo los hombros y dijo que nada importante, quizás los nervios por la batalla que se avecinaba.

Severus no había creído una sola palabra, lo miro detenidamente, estudiándolo, no por nada era un temido profesor, sabía que mentía, podía sentir el nerviosismo del Gryffindor.

Estaba por debatir aquello cuando la mirada de Potter le ataco, tierna, como un indefenso cachorro, como reaccionar a eso? Por una vez en su vida Potter lo dejo sin palabras.

Tartamudeo un poco mientras intentaba decir unas palabras, Snape solo pudo elevar una ceja, nada de lo que decía tenia coherencia. Hasta que finalmente pareció darse cuenta, sonrió de una manera indescriptible, entonces las palabras que siguieron fueron entendibles…

"Hay algo que he querido decirle desde hace un tiempo"

Bajo la mirada un tanto turbado "yo…"

La conversación se vio obligada a terminar en ese momento, un grito por parte de la señora Weasley alertando a todos de ser atacados, se escucho, Harry salió corriendo, esa había sido la ultima vez que vio al niño que vivió.

Ocho largos años…

Ya era tiempo de decir adiós, si existía alguna razón para continuar con la brusqueda, era el momento de saberla, si…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Por que los muggles tenían que ser tan ruidosos?

Varios de esos muggles se habían juntado en la calle, los automóviles avanzaban lento por la zona. Quería concentrarse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, cuando a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de una sirena.

Eso era todo! Se puso de pie, buscaría un lugar mas tranquilo, volteo al lugar del escandalo, la ambulancia ya había llegado, iba a dar media vuelta, cuando vio algo que lo inquieto.

Una revuelta y negra cabellera, cuantos muggles con cabello oscuro no había en ese mundo? No despeinado le dijo una vocecilla en su mente, sacudió su cabeza, se despeino debido al accidente, si eso paso, no podría ser Potter? De nuevo la vocecilla, intento ignorarla, dio un paso en dirección opuesta, solo eso pudo avanzar, sabía que si no regresaba y confirmaba que ese cuerpo era de un completo extraño se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

Comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas, debía apurarse o perdería de vista esa negra cabellera, se abrió paso entre las personas, un crujido en sus pies le hizo mirar al suelo, unos oscuros lentes estaban destruidos bajos sus pies, de inmediato volteo y sobre la camilla un sujeto que bien podría ser… Potter!

**O-o**

Habían demasiado s muggles en ese lugar. Espero por ocho largos años que mas daba unas cuantas horas mas?

Fue directo a la sala de hospitalización, en alguna de esas camas se encontraba esa persona, debía asegurarse de que era en verdad Potter.

Se acerco a una camilla, cerro las cortinas y saco su varita…

El joven se levanto de golpe, respiraba profundamente, sudaba un poco, lanzo un quejido al sentir el dolor en su pierna, miro a la izquierda y después a la derecha, solo las blancas cortinas podía visualizar, todo estaba demasiado borroso, se recostó de nuevo, trato de relajar los músculos, aquello fue inútil, sintió aumentar la tensión al escuchar una familiar voz.

–Que gusto poder verlo al fin señor Potter

Es un sueño, es un sueño, susurraba mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza

–Me temo que mi presencia aquí es mas real que la fractura en su pierna derecha

Harry dejo escapar el aire de su boca frustrado, no tenia ni idea de como reaccionar…

–Que me paso? –Claro que recordaba el accidente, había visto al pocionista en el parque y en su desesperado intento por no ser visto se alejo corriendo sin darse cuenta que un vehículo venia y termino siendo arrollado por el, pero necesitaba desviar la tensión.

–Eso debería preguntar yo, no le parece?

Todo se quedo en un incomodo silencio, hasta que el ojiverde por fin hablo –Después de ocho años creía que podría relajarme, supongo que me equivoque –Termino la frase con pesar en su voz

Snape se acerco y se sentó a un lado, lentamente para no lastimar al Gryffindor –Que paso? Por que desapareció? Por favor Potter ayúdeme a comprender, por que además de unos raspones y una pierna rota yo lo veo muy bien

Harry sonrió –Quería alejarme del escandalo, lo imagina? Si ya era famoso antes, mi vida privada se habría terminado. Vivir en el mundo muggle en ese momento… me pareció una excelente idea

Severus se acerco mas a su cara –Sin avisar siquiera a sus inseparables amigos?

Harry evito la mirada del pocionista, su mentira no estaba saliendo nada bien

–Por que no simplemente me dice la verdad? –Harry seguía evitándolo, Snape estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Potter

–Ocho años buscándole, no cree que al menos merezco la verdad! –alzo la voz un tanto molesto

Harry estaba indeciso –Promete que esto quedara entre nosotros? –solo estaba haciendo tiempo

–Tiene mi palabra Potter –Contesto con fastidio al tiempo que se separaba

Harry estaba desesperado, no podía decirle viéndolo a los ojos, miro en dirección opuesta –Soy un Squib…

Había escuchado bien? Snape comenzó a reírse –Esa es una muy buena broma Potter –La risa termino, rápido al notar la seriedad del ojiverde –No es una broma cierto? –No espero respuesta –Como puede cree esa tontería? Un Squib no hubiese sido capaz de derrotar al mago mas temido de todos los tiempos!

–Cuando me enfrente a Voldemort ambos atacamos y nuestras varitas se enlazaron, yo, hubiese muerto también, de no ser que dentro de mi se encontraba un pedazo del alma de ese maldito, él mismo se autodestruyo, no tuve nada que ver en eso –Harry se dio cuenta que se había agitado al contar aquello, intento tranquilizarse y prosiguió

–después de eso intente aparecerme y nada sucedió, intente hacer los hechizos mas simples y no resultaba, lo que me hace pensar que la magia que estaba en mi, simplemente no me pertenecía, incluso mi habilidad para hablar parsel desapareció.

Severus se quedo pensando –También existe la posibilidad, de que el alma del Lord Oscuro desplazara su magia Potter, tal vez solo esta dormida dentro de usted, por que no lo llevo a San Mungo y de paso le curan esa pierna

Harry tomo la sabana y se tapo con ella –Por favor profesor Snape, no quiera darme falsas esperanza, se da cuenta que si no funciona… Ya me imagino en primera plana en el diario el profeta "Harry Potter el niño que venció es un Squib" No gracias.

Snape bufo –Al menos aceptaría ir a mi casa? Deje que cure esa pierna al menos –Harry asomo la cabeza, estaba consciente de que esa pierna tardaría semanas en recuperarse

–Esta bien, pero sin trampas!

Snape le tendió la mano –Le aconsejo ponerse de pie y sujetarse de mi.

**O-o**

Severus ayudo a Harry a recostarse en una cama, Harry miraba la habitación, decorada con verde muy al estilo Slytherin, aun así era linda –Tiene un agradable cuarto de huéspedes

Severus sonrió maliciosamente –Esta es mi habitación, ahora vuelvo –Dejo a Potter mas rojo que nunca, estaba en la cama de Snape!

El profesor de pociones volvió con un frasco en la mano –Tome esto, reparar su fractura en segundos –Harry extendió la mano para tomar el vial

–Al menos no esta ese tarado para hacerme desaparecer los huesos –Sonrió nervioso, ya había olvidado el horrible sabor de las pociones

–Entonces, esta dispuesto a recuperar su magia?

Harry lo miro molesto –Creí que solo curaría mi pierna, ya le dije que no iré a San Mungo

–No necesita hacerlo, sabe en esta casa no pueden entrar muggles y tampoco Squibs…

El ojiverde lo miro impresionado –Le dije que sin trampas!

–Esto no es una trampa, me ofrecí a curar su pierna y lo hice –Snape apretó la pierna de Harry, este lo miro molesto –Es la otra pierna –Dijo el ojiverde –Lose –Contesto el pocionista –Detengo su pierna para que pruebe mover la otra

Harry bufo –Creo que intenta desviar la discusión!

Snape se puso de pie mientras sonreía –Esta casa ya era así cuando llegue, no creí conveniente cambiar nada…

–Entonces? –Interrumpió el menor, Snape elevo una ceja

–Como recupero mi magia?

–Supongo que esa dormida, solo hay que despertarla

–como la despierto?

–Necesitara enlazarse, para que la magia de alguien mas le de una sacudida, no puede ser cualquiera, usted debe tener algún tipo de sentimientos hacia esa persona, esto permitirá que el enlace se complete, entonces viene la sacudida, esto requiere de hacerle sentir casi morir, pero a la vez debe desear ese sentimiento, me comprende?

El rostro de Harry le dijo todo, si le hubiese dicho eso hace ocho años quizás lo creería, pero ahora, ya era todo un hombre y uno muy bien formado a juzgar por el tono de su pierna… detuvo sus pensamientos, no podía desviar sus pensamientos tan drásticamente –Sexo Potter! –Solto como si nada –Desgraciadamente la señorita Weasley en este momento esta comprometida, pero imagino que si se lo pedimos de favor ella quizás…

–No podría –interrumpió el Gryffindor

–Oh Vamos! Solo por que esta casada no sig…

–No es eso, es que yo la veo como una hermana, no creo que sea el tipo de enlace que necesito o si?

–Entonces a quien sugiere usted?

–Profesor Snape, recuerda la ultima vez que nos vimos, antes del ataque sorpresa? –El oscuro profesor asintió –Yo… –Continuo el Gryffindor –Iba a decirle algo importante –Harry estaba un poco indeciso, ocho largos años aguardando, que mejor momento que este? ahora o nunca! pensó, abrió la boca pero nada salía, ni una sola palabra, mordió su labio inferior, tu puedes Harry se animaba –Profesor, despertaría mi magia?

Snape miraba extrañado a Potter, ya imaginaba cosas? Estaba en algún torcido sueño? Si, eso era, después de ocho años de obsesiva búsqueda del maldito mocoso perdido Potter, por fin le dañaban la cabeza.

El ojiverde no obtenía respuesta, los nervios comenzaban a aumentar, fue inapropiado de su parte, pero si no lo decía en ese momento, entonces cuando?

–Profesor?... si es molesto no tiene…

La voz del Gryffindor desapareció al sentir la penetrante mirada de Snape, estaba molesto? Claro, como no estarlo si le había propuesto tener sexo!

Severus trataba de encontrar cualquier rastro de broma, el joven se veía apenado y triste? Si era la hora de confesiones muy bien, el también tenia una que hacer, tomo la mano de Harry con decisión –Sabe por que después de ocho años continúe con su búsqueda, a pesar de que no tenía una sola pista? –El ojiverde negó confuso –Recuerdo perfectamente esa ultima vez, sabe por que elegí este día para ir al parque? –Harry seguía sin comprender, negó de nuevo –Espere tanto, al principio pensé que no renunciaba a ti por la curiosidad de saber que era aquello que querías decirme, imagine varios escenarios –Snape sonrió –Ahora solo estoy diciendo tonterías, lo que quiero decir es que elegí ese día en especial por que –Snape suspiro cansinamente –Quiero decir, feliz cumpleaños Harry y me encantaría darte ese regalo…

El pocionista se acerco a un muy asombrado Harry Potter, deseaba tanto probar esos labios, debía hacerlo antes de que todo desapareciera.

Harry no lo podía creer, Severus Snape, lo estaba besando! Ahora entendía la expresión de los muggles "Me derrito por tal persona" en ese momento se sentía como mantequilla, saboreando lentamente esos labios, aunque no recobrara su magia, el cuerpo de Severus calentándolo esa noche seria el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que jamás haya tenido.

Poco a poco le fue despojando de sus ropas, cada roce de su piel lo encendía mas, esos brazos firmes, tenía razón, deslizo sus manos por ese bien formado pecho, Merlín era delicioso!

La espera si que había valido la pena, se deslizo por el cuello del Gryffindor, succionando ligeramente, arrancando gemidos y jadeos del ojiverde, nunca creyó que eso se escucharía tan erótico, necesitaba mas de ese sonido, bajo su mano hasta atrapar la creciente erección del joven, la junto con la suya y comenzó a masajearlas.

Harry se aferraba al cuello de Snape, ni siquiera cuando él se tocaba pensando en el pocionista podía sentir tanto placer, aun así quería mas, quería todo de ese hombre –Por favor… -Suplico –Sev…

Snape apretó un poco mas fuerte el miembro de Harry, estaba dolorosamente duro, Harry no supo en que momento el pocionista se alejo para conseguir una sustancia gelatinosa que intuía era lubricante, un par de dedos traviesos se deslizaban por el limite de sus glúteos, abriéndose paso a su entrada, se detuvo –Puedo? –Pregunto el mayor

–Si, si si! –demando el ojiverde, Snape introdujo el primer dedo, Harry se aferro a él –No, te quiero a ti, entra en mi

–Paciencia –Dijo sonriendo, metió un segundo dedo moviéndolo en círculos para dilatarlo un poco mas, Harry grito al sentir esos dedos tocándolo hasta el fondo, se sentía tan bien, pero no quería correrse sin sentir ese candente cuerpo embistiéndolo.

Severus saco sus dedos y unto un poco de lubricante en su miembro, separo un poco las piernas de Harry coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Harry, comenzó a entrar lentamente.

Cuando Snape le dijo que sentiría morir no mentía aun así deseaba tanto pertenecerle, quería que se corriera en su interior.

Snape espero unos segundos para acostumbrar a Harry a la intromisión, inicio el movimiento, entrando y saliendo disfrutando de cada embestida, imagino que entre las incoherencia que decía Potter este pedía mas y Severus estaría gustoso de dárselo, quería seguir escuchando la sensual voz de Harry inundar sus oídos de excitantes gemidos, deseaba todo.

Aumento el movimiento, tomo al joven de las caderas para poder profundizar lo mas posible, podían sentir como la magia de Harry comenzaba a envolverlo, al fin había despertado y era hermosa.

No iba a soportar por mucho tiempo, embistió con fuerza, el grito de Harry sonó feroz cerca de su oreja mientras sentía la humedad del semen de Potter mojar su abdomen, una ultima embestida para derramar su semilla en el interior de su amante. Salió lentamente del Gryffindor, se recostó a un lado mientras pegaba el cálido cuerpo al suyo, rodeándolo con sus brazos

–Gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños –dijo el ojiverde con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

_**FIN.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Nota.-** Kyaaaa termineeee! Feliz cumple cumple lindo Harry que Sevy te de mas de esos regalos y que recupere esos ocho años sin ti!

Este fic nacio de un desafio para las mazmorras del Snarry para celebrar a nuestro lindo ojiverde, es por eso que tarde tanto en publicar en esta pagina.

Espero les haya gustado!

GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
